The present invention relates to automotive transmissions and, more particularly, to a dipstick-shielding tube for use in combination with a dipstick to ensure accurate measurement of the automatic transmission fluid level within the transmission sump of CHRYSLER 41TE (A604) and other similar transmissions.
Automatic transmission systems have a hydraulic control system, which includes hydraulically actuated components for regulating the flow and pressure of automatic transmission fluid (hereinafter “ATF”) within the system. Thus, a sufficient volume of ATF is critical to maintaining adequate hydraulic pressure within the system to actuate and lubricate all of the operating components.
In an automotive transmission ATF accumulates by gravitational flow in the fluid sump from which it is continuously drawn by the hydraulic pump. An ATF measuring device or so-called dipstick is typically provided to check ATF level in the sump. The dipstick extends vertically through an elongated dipstick tube into the sump from the exterior of the transmission and is withdrawn manually to provide a visual indication of the ATF level, which is read on the dipstick.
A problem exists in that the continuous return flow and agitation of ATF from within the sump causes splashing of ATF onto the dipstick resulting in inaccurate fluid level readings (i.e. the dipstick reads full when the fluid level is actually low).
Thus, the present invention has been developed to provide a dipstick-shielding tube for use in combination with the dipstick to resolve this problem and other shortcomings of the prior art.